Kat's Labyrinth Love
by zziggy12990
Summary: My own character, Kat, calls upon the Goblin King's help and gets the adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

**Kat's Labyrinth Love**

*Disclaimer: I own none of the Labyrinth characters or story, my characters are a creation of my own mind and are benefited by the _Labyrinth_'s existence.

**Chapter One:**

One sunny and so far uneventful morning in the small, out of the way town Safton, Texas, a young girl was experiencing mental anguish...

"But why do I have to take him with me? Thomas is way too young and will cry the whole time! Can't I just make the trip on my own?" the young strawberry blonde girl begged.

"Absolutely not young lady, just because you're 17 doesn't mean you can go off on your own! You can enjoy the time with your little brother," her mother sighed and added, "especially since you're going off to college next year Kat."

That cinched it; her mother was using the guilt card. The one that meant she felt guilty about running off to Texas A&M instead of staying close to home and going to the community college an hour away. Kat tried again anyway, "He's 2 years old, what kind of bonding can we possibly do?"

Her mother watched as her daughter pushed her hair away from her face and placed her hands on her hips moodily. She sighed, "You will take him or I won't let you drive again until you move out!"

Kat grumbled and rolled her eyes, "Fine! As long as you give me money for his treat I'll take him."

Her mother could live with this and handed her the $3 in her pocket and then turned and walked back into the main ranch house followed by her daughter.

Once in her room Kat was greeted by a soft tune of the _Labyrinth_ soundtrack along with the many _Labyrinth _movie posters. Her love of the movie was the key to her trip into town that day. She was going to the post office to pick up the actual red book that Sarah was toting in the movie. She loved the movie so much that she spent all her money on as much memorabilia as she could get her hands on and this latest purchase put her savings account at zero.

She smiled into the mirror as she thought about adding the book to her collection, including David Bowie's amulet, the book-ends, and so much more. As she brushed her hair she thought of just where she would put it and then circled back on her thoughts to the question her parents always asked "Why do you have to get all that _stuff_ when you could just be satisfied saving for college?"

She always shrugged, didn't answer verbally, and walked away. She secretly thought that it was either because Jareth was the most handsome man ever or because she remembered that it was the first movie she could remember watching at home.

Kat grabbed her truck keys and walked out on the porch and shouted, "Bring Thomas to the truck!"

She high-stepped through the tall grass between the porch and garage, once at her truck she opened it and got Thomas' car seat ready. Her dad appeared in the doorway and then brought Thomas over. Setting Thomas in the car seat and buckling him in, her dad said "Be careful kid and don't stay out too late, we're having steak tonight."

Kat nodded and didn't say anything; she just buckled herself in and shut her door. She waved to her dad before she was completely out of the garage, then pulled the truck onto the driveway and out onto the highway to town.

Almost as soon as her truck touched solid gravel Thomas started his bawling. Kat rolled her eyes helplessly and picked up the Sippy cup from the cup holder and handed it to him. Thomas only looked at it and threw it to the floorboard, wailing even louder as he did.

Kat thought it was a bit amusing, despite the annoyance of having to pull to the side of the road, well out of traffic's way, just so she could retrieve his discarded cup. When she was certain the truck wasn't going to be in anyone's way, Kat opened her door and, going to the rear passenger door, picked his cup up and handed it to him as she cooed softly, "Be cute, be quiet, drink up, Sippy Cup Thomas."

Though the song normally worked, he decided that he'd have none of it. He, in his two year old brain, didn't understand why he'd been forced to leave his dad when they'd been having lots of fun already.

Kat, getting a bit exasperated, decided to try a more dramatic approach and called upon inspiration from Sarah's scene with her screaming brother.

"Oh Thomas, what do you want from me?"

The wailing continued to echo in her ears and he was becoming increasingly not cute.

"Oh! Oh, why can't you be quiet when you're alone with me? Do you just hate me?"

As she became a little more annoyed she remembered how the scene progressed from questions to wishes and she wasn't sure she was ready for that yet. She knew that it was just a movie, but a wave of caution slowly washed over her as she remembered the next lines.

Kat just sighed then and tried making faces to humor him, but Thomas thought nothing she did amusing. As he grew redder and louder Kat stopped, gave up, and closed the door. His Sippy cup was within reach and she could do nothing else for him. He wasn't in need of a diaper change and he apparently wasn't thirsty.

Kat got back in her seat and closed the door. The crying was still loud and as she buckled the seatbelt once more she wished with all her heart that Jareth was real.

A few miles down the highway a detour was set up, diverting the highway traffic down a dusty dirt road that lead to town but would be considerably slower. She turned the truck slowly onto the desolate looking dirt road and said out loud, "Well this is a new way Thomas."

Thomas paused for one second in his screaming as if to ponder the meaning of her words and then started crying harder and louder, which Kat thought impossible and wished for ear plugs.

Ready for theatrics Kat once again thought of Sarah and pleaded, though she knew nothing would happen, "Thomas! Just be quiet or I'll be forced to call upon the Goblin King!"

Thomas continued crying but he started hiccupping between wails, which made Kat feel sorry for him and she hoped he'd stop soon.

"Thomas! Don't make me do it! I'll call the Goblin King and I won't try to get you back," she threatened and knew he didn't understand.

After a few more screams and hiccups Kat was ready, "That's it Thomas! I'll do it," she gave as her final warning.

Since he, of course, didn't stop, Kat spoke over Thomas' wailing, "Jareth, oh my handsome Goblin King, I wish you would take this screaming child away from me… right now!"

With a jerk the truck stalled and came to a screeching halt. The whole vehicle shook and moaned as if it were once alive and was now dying. Kat's heart was pounding, Thomas' wailing had ceased, and as she turned in her seat to check on him she only saw the empty car seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kat's Labyrinth Love**

*Disclaimer: I own none of the Labyrinth characters or story, my characters are a creation of my own mind and are benefited by the _Labyrinth_'s existence. I also want to add that I wrote this story in 2004 when I was a freshman in high school, so I wasn't the best writer at the time and as I type this I am changing some of my original, and childish, wording.

**Chapter Two:**

The dust was still swirling around the truck and she could hear thunder and rain started to pour from the clouds. She was worried, breathing fast, and scared of what happened. When she reached down to unbuckle her seat belt she saw a perfect crystal sphere sitting in her lap. She picked it up and turned it slowly, as she did the rain stopped and an instant calm flooded her senses.

Her thoughts went from a frightened "Oh no!" to an amazed "I can't believe this! If it's true, where is Jareth?"

It was still dark and gloomy outside of the truck and Kat was unsure about getting out. Then, there came a knock on the side of the truck and a most mocking laugh. The laugh made Kat gasp, and then she heard a voice: the most beautiful song voice, without a song…His voice.

"Kat, did you call me? Finally?" he asked, then added "I have been waiting _so_ long!" and the tone was hypnotizing.

Kat melted inside, she knew it wasn't dangerous outside of the truck and she took a moment to calm herself so as not to look like a flustered school girl then promptly opened the truck's door and stepped slowly outside.

Almost before she was clear from the closing truck door she found herself taken into his arms, literally swept off her feet, and all she could hear was the distant thunder and the slow creak of the closing door.

As she tried to regain her normal breathing pattern, rather than the ragged one that followed her gasp, Kat laid eyes upon the immortal, never changing much, handsome Goblin King. He looked deep into her eyes and she swore that she heard beautiful music all around.

"Jareth…" she breathed, and was proud of herself for not using the cliché "You're him aren't you…You're the Goblin King?"

"Yes my precious," he answered, immediately using possessive words. She was his now, and couldn't escape if she wanted.

She smiled and sighed, awestruck, but in the back of her mind she knew she had to gain control of herself, so she took a step back and out of his arms. Kat immediately noticed that, instead of the muddy dirt road she should be standing in, she was in a luxurious stone room with a curtained balcony, regal wood desk, a mirror the height of the wall it was on, and a glittering crystal chandelier…in the center of the room was a canopied bed.

Kat's new surroundings surprised her, but as she had convinced herself by then, she had to gain control of the situation. After all, she was aware that she was technically kidnapped at that point. At the risk of sounding rude she had to ask what she thought of as one of the most pressing questions, "Why do you look exactly like David Bowie?" because she knew, or at least thought she did, that movies were just make believe.

Rather than be offended, Jareth laughed in a low chuckle and answered, "Silly Kat, _he_ looks like _me_. He isn't exactly human you know."

He watched as she took this new information in, and then continued by way of explanation for any further questions she might have, "He is my twin, and we were both born into this realm. Here we are thought of as gods! But my twin chose the fleeting life of the mortal world instead because he didn't want to be the king…They may say that someone else came up with the idea of that stupid movie, but David is the one who came up with the idea to tell everyone of our world. He could have at least had the sense to change my name!"

Kat blinked at this new information…and he had called her favorite movie stupid? She hadn't imagined he would, so asked a bit offended, and "Why is the movie stupid to you?"

Jareth laughed once more, and then decided to get comfortable for what might be a long line of questioning. He lay back on his bed, with his hands behind his head, and answered, "Well for one, he portrayed me in the wrong light altogether! Secondly, I would never take such a dull and uninspiring brat as that Sarah character," then added slyly, "_You_ are much more to my liking."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kat's Labyrinth Love**

*Disclaimer: I own none of the Labyrinth characters or story, my characters are a creation of my own mind and are benefited by the _Labyrinth_'s existence. I also want to add that I wrote this story in 2004 when I was a freshman in high school, so I wasn't the best writer at the time and as I type this I am changing some of my original, and childish, wording and making everything a bit more Mature.

**Chapter Three:**

Kat smiled at that last statement, and rather enjoyed the attention he was giving her. No matter how fleeting this meeting might be she wanted it to be something she'd never forget. She sat next to him on his bed, hoping that she wasn't crossing any boundaries, and decided she might as well go for broke and keep asking questions, despite everything that she'd ever thought of him was apparently wrong.

"How many girls have you brought here? How many children and babies do you turn into goblins?" she queried.

"Kat, you are the first girl who has ever set foot within this kingdom. As for the children and babies, I have no need for them. Goblins reproduce on their own," he replied and sat up. He was very close to her once again.

For whatever reason she felt guilty for being in the Underground, living out one of her oldest dreams, while her parents could be worried and thinking the worst.

"Then…what happened to Thomas and the truck? What about my family? They must be so worried!" she was almost frantic now.

Jareth touched her hand softly and answered, "When you called upon me to help, I instead returned Thomas to the ranch and brought you here. You have been erased from everyone's memory and from all written records… that is unless you choose to go back and then everything will be returned to normal."

"What about all my things?" Kat asked, trying to calm down now that she knew she wasn't being worried about. On the other hand she was overwhelmed that her whole life was now erased from the memory of those she had loved and cared for.

Jareth smiled, "Your things are all here, in your own room. Your truck is next to my horse stables."

This last bit of news caught Kat off guard, she also wondered where she'd drive her truck and thought it might be a stretch to think there were paved roads here or mechanics. "All my things are here, including my truck? Wow… can you show me?"

Jareth stood, looking down at her, and still holding her hand, pulled gently so that she got the hint to stand. He kept her hand in his and walked to the far wall, moving a deep blue crushed velvet curtain out of the way first in order to reveal a door. He opened it and let Kat walk in first.

Kat laid eyes upon a lavish bathroom with what looked like a smoky white marble floor, gold trimmed bathroom fixtures and three doors branching off from, not counting the one she'd just walked through.

"Where do the doors go?" she asked, feeling a bit dumb to ask something that simple.

"Well," he started, "One is to the linen closet, the other to the sauna and hot tub area, and the last I'll let you see for yourself."

She had the feeling it'd be something simple, like a hallway, or maybe something exciting like a pool since he'd said he had a hot tub and sauna area. When she crossed the length of the bathroom to the door he hadn't pointed at, she held her breath and placed her hand on the gold door knob. With a simple movement she turned the knob and opened the door to what could only be her room.

She stepped through and for a moment, as she stood there and looked around, had the sneaking feeling she was in fact dreaming and had just woken up. As she took in the familiar surroundings she felt hands on her hips.

Jareth had taken the liberty to assume that being so close, and acting so forward was not going to be a problem. He heard Kat's intake of breath at his touch and smiled satisfied at her reaction.

Kat, after recovering from Jareth's touch, turn to face him with a smile and, choosing to ignore the subject of his proximity, asked instead, "You said that you were portrayed in the _wrong light_, what exactly is the way you should have been portrayed?"

Amused and feeling playful, Jareth answered, "You'll have plenty of time to build your own answer to that question. Why would I spoil all the fun for you?"

"I...I....I will?" Kat stammered as he advanced closer and she had to tilt her head back to look up into his eyes. He was only what felt like centimeters away and one of his hands had moved from her hip to the middle of her back.


End file.
